


I Watched a Change in You

by Notasmuch



Series: Wee!chesters [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the memories in "Something Wicked" - Sam's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Watched a Change in You

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 6, Dean is 10

The first time Sam heard it was when he woke up, weak and tired after a hard night, in a familiar room. Dad had left them in a motel, but then Sam got sick and Dad came back, and now he was talking to Dean in their room at Pastor Jim's.

"Yes, Sir."

Sam looked around, but there was no one in the room except for Dean and Dad. Dean nodded while their dad talked, and then said it again. "Yes, Sir." Dad didn't look happy, but he just touched Sam's hair quickly and left. Dean sat on the bed next to him and looked at the floor until Pastor Jim came in and told them to go to sleep.

Sam didn't know what question he was looking for.

Next time he heard it was when dad came back and asked Dean: "Was everything okay?"  
Dean dropped the toy truck, stood up from where they were playing on the floor and said, "Yes, Sir." Sam kicked his ankle, but Dean just stepped away. From him.

Dad bent down and lifted Sam's face with smelly fingers on his chin and Sam batted them away. He looked at Dean instead, who was staring at the floor again.

It took him a while to see all the changes those words brought.

Dean started holding Sam's hand whenever they were walking, no matter how hard Sam pulled and tried to step on him. Sometimes he would squeeze so hard Sam wanted to cry.

He stopped making faces at Sam when dad took too long to explain things and cartoons were waiting. Instead, he frowned just like dad used to. And if Sam pouted, he would get a new, stubborn look and wouldn't even be sorry if they missed something important on TV.

And suddenly it was like Dad was more important than Sam.

Every day Dean would say it, then do whatever dad told him to - how ever stupid it was.

"Yes, Sir," and Dean was packing even though they weren't leaving until tomorrow and Sam found a frog.

"Yes, Sir," and Dean was making sure Sam went to bed at eight even when they were alone.

"Yes, Sir," and Sam couldn't have candy before dinner.

He didn't even care if Sam's eyes got teary any more. Everything, everything was always how Dad wanted it.

Sam was getting sick of hearing: "Yes, Sir."


End file.
